narniafandomcom-20200223-history
The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and Wardrobe (video game)
The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe was an action-adventure video game based on the 2005 movie. It was made by Traveller's Tales and released by Buena Vista Games in 2005. It was available for the Gamecube, PC, Xbox, Playstation 2, Game Boy Advance and Nintendo DS. Plot One night, there are bombs falling on London. Edmund is watching from a window until his mother and brother Peter come and shut the window. Peter and Edmund go upstairs to get Susan and Lucy. And after avoiding many bombed parts of the house, they make it back to their mum. They go to open the back door but it is locked. With the aid of Susan's flashlight they find the key, unlock the door, and run outside. They run across the yard and make it to the bomb shelter. The next day the Pevensie children say goodbye to their mum and are evacuated to the countryside by train. They meet Mrs. Macready who takes them to their new home. The next day, they all play hide-and-seek. Lucy decides to go hide in an old wardrobe in an empty room. But once she enters the wardrobe she finds herself in the snowy woods. Lucy meets Mr. Tumnus, learns about Narnia, and has tea with the faun. Meanwhile, she had no idea that Edmund was following her. He had been following her into the empty room intending to scare her. But when he looked into the wardrobe, Lucy wasn't there. So Edmund stepped into the wardrobe and also found himself in the land of Narnia. Soon Edmund met the White Witch. As Lucy was on her way back to London, she bumped into Edmund, who had just said goodbye to the White Witch. Soon they get out of Narnia and back to London. But when they both told Peter and Susan their story, Peter and Susan didn't believe them. Edmund got mad at Peter for trying to be like their dad, ran out of the room, and hid outside in the rain. Lucy starts crying, follows Edmund, and hides somewhere in the house. Susan and Peter decide to find them and get them back to their rooms before Miss Macready finds them. After a long time of searching and hiding from Macready, they find Edmund and Lucy. But as they open the house gates, the gates makes a noise that Macready investigates. All four of the children panic and run to find a place to hide from Macready. They run back inside, through the hallways and passages in the house, and into the empty room. They quickly hide in the wardrobe and close it. They all don't fit in the wardrobe so they back up. After much fussing and shoving, Peter and Susan trip and land with a thud on the ground. They look behind them and, much to their surprise, see snow-covered trees. They make their way through the branches and find themselves in the land of Narnia. Levels *1. The Aid Raid *2. Glimpse of Narnia *3. The Spare Room *4. Lantern Waste *5. To Western Wood *6. Beaver Dam *7. Through the Tunnel *8. Frozen Lake *9. The Great River *10. Rescue Edmund *11. Follow Aslan *12. Battle of Beruna *13. The Witch's Castle *14. The Great Battle *15. The White Witch Game Boy version: *1. Lucy Meets Mr. Tumnus *2. Edmund and the White Witch *3. Through the Wardrobe *4. Forest Passage to the Beavers *5. Searching for Edmund *6. The Long, Cold Walk *7. Dash to the Tunnels *8. Escape to the Enclave *9. Edmund in the Witch's Castle *10. Crossing the Frozen Lake *11. Race to the Great River *12. The Great Thaw *13. Journey to Aslan's Camp *14. Peter's First Battle *15. Aslan's Training Grounds *16. Frozen Allies *17. The Battle for Narnia Nintendo DS Version The Nintendo DS version of the game differs from the console version largely. Firstly, there is no level selection; rather you must complete the "main quests" which gradually tell the story. In addition, there are six dungeons in which Aslan's Animal Lords are kept captive by six different bosses. These must be defeated in order to progress. Finally, there are optional side quests which can be done for the good creatures of Narnia (typically defeating evil creatures or purchasing banners to unite them under Aslan). Good Creatures of Aslan These are all the protagonist characters in the game. The following table shows their names, which area they first appear in, their species and how they attack. Evil Creatures of Jadis de:Der König von Narnia (Spiel) Category:Video Games